


Big Scary Stonewall Prep Students

by YouNeedAUsername222



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, I don’t even like these characters, but here we are, no one asked for this, or this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouNeedAUsername222/pseuds/YouNeedAUsername222
Summary: Donna wakes up freezing but Bret is warm so all is well.
Relationships: Bret Weston Wallis/Donna Sweett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Big Scary Stonewall Prep Students

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the title, my brain is small.

It was pitch black. There were no corridor lights, no moonlight pooling though the thin, spidery curtains. Just pure, simple, unadulterated darkness. Darkness and eery silence; not even the artfully polished old wind chimes outside swayed in the subtle breeze. Even the ceremonious creaking of the ancient building was seemingly taking the night off. 

Bret's unauthorised pyjama party, much to Jughead's chagrin, had been a roaring success and all participants were now thoroughly zonked out in various areas of the room. Jughead, not officially part of it, was in his own bed, a scowl still on his face even in his deep slumber. Joan and Jonathan were in the middle of the room wrapped in colourful woollen blankets stolen from the drying closet. 

Occasionally, Joan would start gently snoring and Jonathan’s sleepy, uncoordinated hand would reach over to bat her chin. This would remedy the noise for around twenty minutes until it started back up again with a vengeance. If someone, no one in particular, were to have watched the camera tape back of them sleeping, he might say in a deep voice that their unconscious dynamic were similar to that of a cartoon. That someone, whoever they might be, may then have run a hand through his blonde hair and chuckled to himself like a super villain. Allegedly. 

Donna, in between Bret and Joan, was unfortunately blanket-less, and had she also been in a cartoon, her lips would be turning a blue tinged colour. Her arm closest to Joan was up above her head like Superman, and the other clung to her side. Her shirt rode up slightly to reveal a sliver of the tanned skin at her hip. Bret, having abandoned his bed for the floor next to it, was loosely under a standard Stonewall Prep duvet. They were scratchy, but at least they provided refuge from the cold air in the room. 

Apparently it was a 'tradition' the four shared every year. They would all sneak into Bret's room (of course he was the ring-leader) and basically have a sleepover, as if they were nine years old. They were practically one pillow fight away from playing Never Have I Ever (oh wait) and Spin the Bottle and giggling about cute boys. They hadn't, however, let Jughead in on how said tradition had come about. Just another mystery to add to the growing pile. 

Jughead, who had been intending to have an evening of silent study, had been subjected to listening to the four watching at least five episodes of Friends. The tantalising smell of caramel popcorn from the overpriced vending machine had almost coaxed Jughead to the dark side, as Bret had been trying to persuade him all night to join them. It wasn't one of those well-meaning invites though, it was a foreboding nicety that would for sure have consequences later on. So, even though his stomach was grumbling indignantly, he had resisted. 

Donna's small frame, in the dark silence, started to quiver a little, her breaths shook as her body temperature dropped steadily. Small bumps began to form on her skin like bubbles. It only took a few minutes for her to start shivering uncontrollably, and finally wake with a start. She exhaled out of her nose and rubbed her arm fast to regain some sort of warmth and circulation, not bothering to open her eyes. If she did so, she would doubtless be awake for much longer. 

She sighed shakily and a light fog exited her mouth. Her legs curled futilely to reserve body heat. 

"You cold?" A deep, hushed voice asked from close beside her. Bret had clearly awakened at her obnoxious shivering. 

"Yeah" Donna whispered back groggily. Despite feeling deeply frozen, her brain still hadn't fully switched on, like it was conserving energy. 

"C'mere" he said, sounding equally as half asleep as her. 

She felt a strong hand cross her stomach and take hold of her waist. It pulled her towards him until she was flush against Bret's side. The crook of her neck rested on his other arm, which was outstretched and draped over the pillow. She curled into him tightly. The goosebumps were slowly dissipating, but still very much present. Donna didn't know what to do with her hand, so she laid it on top of her other arm, which was curled up against a certain blonde's ribcage. 

Thirty seconds later, a hand reached out for her outer arm (it took a few tries in the pitch darkness) and gently picked up her wrist. Bret's hand which, despite the failed attempts, was clearly more coordinated than everyone else in the dark room, lightly pulled Donna's arm so that it was draped over his chest. She was grateful for his body heat, and even more grateful when he pulled the duvet over onto them both. Her face lay on the side of his chest and she couldn't help but catch the faint scent of the body spray he'd applied that morning. 

Slowly, Donna's eyes became heavier and heavier as she started to warm up and drift off. Bret's chest softly rising and falling was like a lullaby next to her, and finally, she fell asleep.


End file.
